villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Users Afraid/PE Proposal: V from Katana Zero
Сука охуеть!, now i gotta get acquainted with this new format. It passed too long since i did my first approved PE proposal (thank you y'all, seriously), and onwards i haven't seen pretty much good characters, until a certain game named Katana Zero came out almost one month ago. This game is rather new, but has in it a character of those that it's hardly to believe it's completely human thanks to his monstruous actions, i present you: V''', and not from vendetta, from the game Katana Zero. Who's he? V is the overarching antagonist from the game. He is '''NOT the main antagonist, as he is the minion of something that it's still pulling the strings from afar, but still, he gets pretty much more attention and importance to the plot than his boss. He was an important drug dealer into the New Mecca city until a mysterious auctioneer came to him to make a proposal: to smuggle a dangerous drug developed by the government to the streets: Chronos. V surely accepts knowing the money that was in game, ignoring the true intentions of his new boss. However, The Boss also ignored (or maybe not?) the sadistic and torturous being he just contracted. For more information of the in-game story, you can look into his page here: https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/V_(Katana_Zero) Character Traits If i should describe V with two words it would be these: F***** SUBHUMAN. V is just a despotic and disgusting man who barely shows human emotions at first sights. Every of his henchmens can barely had a conversation with him without V promplty interrumpt them for the fear the he will do something terrible. Why's that? because V is known among his comrades from having an extreme love with torturing and painfully killing people. ''He is a gangster, isn't that his work?, sure (even so, there's no need for a thug or a gangster to be utterly sadistic except he is force or ordered to), with the exception that V's work is not only to kill and torture every original government auctioneer/scientist of the Chronos drug, he is also a lover of the '''snuff filming'. V simply sees the act of filming someone being tortured to death as art, going so far that he stopped killing everyone he was ordered to, he sooned start looking for innocent preys well. V usually goes to the streets abducting people, prostitutes, or plenty every survivors of his missions and takes them to his favorite place: Studio 51, 'where they would be immortalized in a bloody tape just for V's entertainment. This cinematic studio was actually a legal one once, until he was forcibly taken by V, who tortured to death the original guards just to use his brand new studio for the first time. It is unknown how many people falled into his lure, but according to his quote, ''Do you know how many people i killed at Studio 51?, V evolved from a normal thug into a psychopatic serial killer who lacks complete empathy for other people. Despite this, and surprisingly, V character is just no some crazed bastard that hates everyone, as he actually tolerates his partner, Snow, and attempted to befriend our main character as well. ''OHNOTHATSAREEDEMINGQUALITY, ''i'm talking about it later. Heinous Standards and MEH This is rather complicated to talk. Katana Zero heinous standard's are so high that it's almost an exploitation media (it is not, tho). Almost every character on this game appears to be evil and do something that really messes up the heinous standards, V has plenty much competence on this one (The Government, The Boss, Comedy and Tragedy, The Headhunter and Fifteen, Leon von Albensleben, heck, even our main character) but the thing is, that V it's the '''ONLY who has no freudian excuse to be evil. The Government (that includes the Psychiatrist) did horrible experiments with people to create super soldiers (NULL), but this was to end a conflict with other place that was killing millions. The Boss wants to expose what the government did on the war, Comedy and Tragedy are plainly unknown beings who simply enjoy to torture 'our '''character, maybe so much, that are willingly to hurt others (but the fact the we barely know something about them excludes them for PE), Headhunter and Fifteen, who are NULL soldiers, just simply want to get vengeance against everyone who made them suffer, specially the government for making them slaves that work on his dark purposes. They only kill and target government people for this cause, Leon von Albensleben it's just the maker of Chronos, and finally Zero, our character, who appears to be even more heinous than V, it's just being completely controled by his Psychiatrist to kill every smuggler of the drug. He lost all his memories, and they took advantage of this, transforming him in a mass murderer. V is the only one who targets innocent people and has absolutely no excuse for what he is doing, no, DO NOT even try to excuse him for being a gangster, there is NO excuse to sadistically kill people just to please yourself. He doesn't sells his snuff tapes, he just keeps it as trophies of his past killings. About the heinous standards, all of V's tortures scenes are pretty much the second worst part of the game, being the worst the torturing of Zero's neighbors. He just not simply tortures them, but also injects them with Chronos. ''Oh wow they have superpowers now, how's that something heinous again?, because when Chronos runs out from the body (that also means when you die), you get trapped in your mind forever, in a state where nighmares will hunt you forever (called withdrawal) In the case you die, you are trapped in a loop in the last moments of your life, meaning that they will trapped there being tortured by V forever. He knew that, and that's why he quickly injects them before the torture, the wasn't pleased in just torturing, killing and filming them, but also to made them suffer in the afterlife for the eternity , all of this just to impress one person. Jesus. Moral Agency Heck, a character like this must don't know what he is doing, well no, V seems to be pretty aware that he is hurting people, that's why he enjoys it so much. Redeeming qualities That's were i'm going to talk about him trying to befriend Zero. This will probably bring the post down, but at one point of the game V actually has the chance to have a friendly conversation with us, as we are his....hero apparently. Why's this? Because we can kill even more people than him, and he thinks we are just as messed up as he is. He tortures Zero's neighbors just because they're noisy and don't let him to take a sleep, and then sends the tape to Zero's little girl neighbor to deliver it to him. His friend proposal it's to actually kill the prostitutes he got on his car, and filming it at Studio 51. Zero of course, denies it, and calls him f***** subhuman . Instead of trying to befriend us again, V simply dumps Zero out of his car and steals his katana (in the case you gave it to him). The next scene, he is just willingly to shot you straight to the head just because you were trying to take it back. Actually, he does, and Zero would be dead except for the fact that the was more than V believed. That's how you make friends y'all No Sympathy Come on...except you're Michael Myers or Freddy Krueger...i mean, come on!? The Worst Again, V is not the main villain, but he is still seen as the more heinous and horrible villain in all the story. Screen Time All of his worst actions are on-screen Conclusion V is just one of the most heinous characters i've seen on a long time. I can barely believe that he exists in his own story, being able to outsmart every assasin in a game full of bloodsheet. But that's my opinion, you make the final verdict after all. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals